Pourquoi moi ?
by SweetiePumkin
Summary: Bella doit réaliser une interview de l'enfant terrible d'Hollywood. Et si finalement, c'était ce qui lui manquait depuis toujours ? M pour passages épicés.
1. Le rencontrer Quoique

**CHAPITRE 1 : Le rencontrer… Quoique…**

 _Note_ _: Voici la version corrigée du premier chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews pour que je puisse avoir votre avis, j'y réponds avec beaucoup de plaisir !_

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Il était là. Edward Cullen. Les organisateurs de la première de son dernier film, dans lequel il incarnait un jeune alcoolique, avaient pourtant prévenu la presse de son absence. D'accord, il ne semblait pas particulièrement heureux d'être présent, et il ne faisait même pas bonne figure pour les dizaines de photographes présents. Mais il était là, et c'était cela le plus important.

-Bella, m'interpella mon cadreur, le patron veut une interview. Je lui souris poliment tout en pensant que mon chef était vraiment le dernier des connards.

Bien entendu qu'il voulait son exclusivité. Mais ça n'était pas lui qui allait subir la haine qu'Edward Cullen portait aux journalistes. Je ne voulais pas en arriver au même point que cette pauvre journaliste de la concurrence, sortie le visage tuméfié, après une interview pendant laquelle Edward Cullen n'avait pas apprécié la teneur de ses questions.

Ce dernier, accompagné d'une magnifique jeune femme qui m'était inconnue, avançait doucement sur le tapis rouge devant la salle de projection du festival de Cannes en ignorant totalement les journalistes et les photographes sur son chemin.

Dans une vaine tentative pour le suivre, une journaliste people en talons aiguilles et minijupe fuchsia me percuta et enfonça son énorme talon dans mon pied.

-Espèce de salle garce, tu m'as empêché de lui poser une question ! Je la regardais avec de grands yeux. D'abord elle manquait que de m'embrocher le pied avec ses chaussures de destruction massive et en plus elle m'insultait.

-C'est vous qui m'avez percuté ! La moindre des choses serait de vous excuser. Elle éclata d'un rire mauvais.

-Tu sais qui je suis ma petite ? Je suis Tanya Denali. Et toi tu n'es personne, si tu espérais lui poser une question... pfff. Une petite que je présumais être son assistante rit à ses côtés.

Je me retournais, en quête du réalisateur du film. Je n'étais pas une journaliste people, les potins très peu pour moi. Je faisais des reportages cinématographiques moi. Je n'écrivais pas pour un de ces torchons.

Le réalisateur du film, Jasper Whitlock venait de faire son apparition.

-Monsieur Whitlock, par ici s'il vous plait !

-Ici ici !

Il réalisa plusieurs interviews, en répondant toujours aux mêmes questions idiotes sur la présence d'Edward. Personne n'en avait donc rien à faire du film ?

-Bella Swan pour 1862/1864. Bonsoir Monsieur Whitlock. J'avais les mains tremblantes. J'étais fan de Whitlock depuis son premier film il y a 15 ans.

-Bonsoir. Il avait cet air froid et distant qu'avaient généralement les personnes du cinéma.

-Quand vous avez décidé de réaliser ce film, aviez-vous déjà rencontré Eleazar Denali, qui a inspiré ce film ?

-Euh, non, le script m'a été transmis et je me suis intéressé à Eleazar à ce moment-là.

-Comment avez-vous fait pour retranscrire en image les pensées suicidaires de Mr Denali sans que cela ne devienne ni superficiel ni vulgaire ?

-Eleazar a tenté de nous guider le mieux possible mais vous pouvez imaginer la difficulté d'une telle scène. Edward a dépassé nos espérances, sur cette scène notamment.

Il avait l'air encore sous le choc d'une telle performance de sa part, et il n'était pas le seul.

-Encore une dernière question monsieur Whitlock… Mais il était déjà parti, tiré par un membre de l'organisation.

Emmett, la caméra à la main me regarda avec un sourire pincé.

-Le patron va te tuer. Il t'avait préparé des questions Bella. Je jetais un coup d'œil aux fameuses questions « Edward et Irina : étincelle ou feu de paille ? », « Etait-il difficile de diriger votre ami d'enfance ? ».

-Je sais… Mais c'étaient des questions de merde. Je n'allais pas demander ça à un gars comme Whitlock. Son téléphone sonna immédiatement. Il décrocha, hocha plusieurs fois la tête avant de raccrocher.

-Le patron dit que si tu n'as pas une interview de Cullen dans les 36 heures tu es virée. Je hochais la tête. Et merde

Le soir même, je faisais le guet devant l'hôtel où logeait Cullen, ou plutôt devant la porte de service. Quand un livreur de nouilles arriva essoufflé, je reconnaissais immédiatement le restaurant qui se trouvait dans le quartier où était situé mon hôtel, à l'autre bout de la ville. Je vis une ouverture.

-Le repas de notre invité spécial ? Je n'étais visiblement pas très douée pour l'improvisation.

-Hein ? Le livreur, qui devait avoir au plus 20 ans, semblait totalement perdu.

-Laissez tomber. Je me charge des nouilles. Je me saisis d'un billet de 20 et lui fis signe de partir.

Je toquais fortement sur la porte de l'entrée de service. Un homme, haut comme une montagne, et bâti tel un déménageur, me regarda d'un air mauvais.

-Rien à voir ici. Et il claqua la porte à quelques centimètres de mon visage.

-J'ai les nouilles de Mr Cullen. Je crois bien qu'il aimerait les manger tant qu'elles sont encore chaudes.

Il hésita quelques secondes avant de finir par m'ouvrir. Il me fouilla avant de me laisser entrer, pour être sûr, et me pointa une petite cage d'ascenseur au bout d'un couloir étroit.

En évitant autant que possible d'arborer un air coupable, je m'avançais doucement vers l'ascenseur et appelais la cabine. Elle apparut presque instantanément. A l'intérieur, il n'y avait qu'un seul bouton, sur lequel j'appuyais.

Lorsque quelques secondes plus tard, l'ascenseur s'arrêta, j'avais l'estomac plus noué encore que le jour de passage de ma thèse sur les frères Lumières.


	2. Lui parler Quoique

**Chapitre 2 : Lui parler... Quoique...**

 _Note : Je suis désolée pour le délai un peu long, la faute aux examens ! Les prochains arriveront plus rapidement normalement. N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews pour donner votre avis, j'y réponds avec joie. Encore un grand merci à vous qui êtes de passage sur mon histoire !_

Si j'en avais eu la possibilité, j'aurais fait redescendre l'ascenseur. Mais je ne pouvais pas perdre mon travail. Et la seule solution pour le garder était d'obtenir quelques mots d'Edward Cullen.

-Eh Oh ? Silence.

Je glissais discrètement ma tête à travers les portes de l'ascenseur. Personne. Prise de courage, je m'aventurais dans l'immense salon de la suite royale du luxueux hôtel. Je touchais d'un air distrait le magnifique canapé en cuir blanc quand une voix froide me fit sortir de mon état rêveur.

-Qui. Etes. Vous ?

Je me retournais à la hâte. Et… Sans rien comprendre de ce qui arriva, la boîte de nouilles que je tenais pourtant fermement, trop peut-être, se renversa dans un bruit écœurant sur le dit canapé.

-Merde. Je levais les yeux et tombais nez à nez avec l'un des plus beaux spécimens de la planète. Je savais qu'il serait ici, c'était même pour cela que j'étais là, mais j'étais loin de me douter qu'il serait seulement vêtu d'un boxer qui laissait très peu de place à l'imagination.

-Je vais me répéter. Qui êtes-vous ? Il me regardait d'un air dur, comme s'il se retenait de me jeter dehors.

-Je suis la… La livreuse de nouilles ? Il fronça les sourcils tandis que je me giflais mentalement de ma propre stupidité.

Je restais immobile, prête à affronter la tempête.

-Et pourquoi les nouilles sont sur le canapé ? Je regardais l'horrible tâche, avec la sauce qui dégoulinait sur le cuir.

-Non… Je veux dire…

Il me fixait toujours, et je me dis, pourquoi lui mentir ?

-Je suis journaliste. Pour 1862/1864. C'est un hebdomadaire artistique.

Je me sentais seule. Il ne bougeait pas, ne disait rien. Je n'osais pas bouger non plus tandis que la sauce curry contenue dans la boîte continuait de se répandre sur mes doigts.

-Comment êtes-vous entrée ? Je baissais la tête.

-J'ai payé le livreur. J'ai passé la sécurité simplement parce que le gars avait probablement peur de se faire virer si vos nouilles arrivaient froides.

Il hocha la tête doucement. J'avais du mal à ne pas regarder son torse ciselé. On parvenait à distinguer le moindre mouvement de ses muscles sculptés à la perfection.

-Vous allez me poser des questions où vous partez ?

Je fronçais les sourcils. Il voulait que je lui pose des questions ? Il n'allait pas me jeter dehors, me crier dessus, où même me jeter les nouilles à la figure ? Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça.

-Quoi ? Je… Oui bien sûr ! Si ça ne vous dérange pas. Je…

Je m'énervais moi-même, totalement incapable d'aligner deux mots comme une adolescente devant son béguin de lycée.

-Respirez, je ne vais pas vous mordre. Il arborait un petit sourire en coin. Je rêvais ou il venait de flirter avec moi ? Je ne me laissais pas atteindre, j'étais journaliste, je savais conserver un minimum de distance. Je me ressaisi immédiatement.

-OK… Euh… Comment êtes-vous entré dans la tête d'Eleazar ? Sans me lâcher une seconde du regard, il répondit :

-J'ai rencontré Eleazar pendant un long moment avant le début du tournage, et, nous nous sommes tout de suite compris.

-Est-ce que jouer un homme avec un fort problème d'alcool n'a pas été difficile étant donné les rumeurs qui courent à votre sujet ?

S'il pensait qu'il allait m'intimider en jouant de ses charmes et que j'allais me satisfaire de réponses préparées à l'avance avec son manager. C'était très mal me connaître.

-Et quelles sont les rumeurs qui courent, mademoiselle ? Celles que diffusent les magazines people que vous aimez ? Il avait un sourire en coin.

Ça ne me plaisait pas du tout. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire… Je ne pouvais pas perdre mon travail parce qu'un crétin ne pouvait pas se comporter correctement.

-Non. Je parle des déclarations du producteur de votre dernier film. Le tournage où vous êtes arrivé alcoolisé sur votre lieu de travail. Des déclarations de la journaliste que vous avez agressé sous l'emprise de l'alcool.

Cette fois, son sourire s'évanoui. J'avais visiblement appuyé là où ça faisait mal.

-Sortez. Tout de suite. Je me fous de qui vous êtes, de ce que vous voulez. Il contractait la mâchoire et pour la première fois j'eus peur de la personne en face de moi.

-Je pense que c'est mieux en effet. Je n'étais pas folle au point de m'imposer à un homme avec des antécédents de violence.

Doucement je marchais vers la sortie, redoutant une explosion. A peine les portes de l'ascenseur fermées, des bruits d'objets se fracassant sur les murs me firent penser que j'avais pris la bonne décision.


End file.
